charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Pardon My Past
Pardon My Past is the 36th episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 2 :Episode No. 14 :Written By Michael Gleason :Directed By Jon Paré :Production No. 4399035 :Original Airdate February 17, 2000. Summary When a malevolent presence from a past life threatens Phoebe with a violent death, she casts a spell to travel back in time to 1924, where she discovers that her past life was seduced by an immortal warlock named Anton, who convinced her to turn evil and help him destroy Prue and Piper’s past lifes. Devastated to realize she once gave in to the dark side of her powers, Phoebe risks her present life in an attempt to reverse the past and destroy Anton forever. Meanwhile, Piper discovers that even in her past life she was forced to choose between Dan and Leo, and Prue finds she was once a talented photographer. Plot The sisters throw a party at the manor. Prue and Piper feel uncomfortable at having invited Leo, but he and Dan seem to be getting along. Phoebe has a midterm exam coming up and asks her sisters to keep the party quiet. Dan asks Leo about his Army experience, but Leo doesn't have a convenient lie to tell him. The guests soon leave. Phoebe, still studying, hears 1920s jazz music and comes downstairs, to find the manor in antique decor. An unseen force pushes her against a wall and begins removing her clothes. She falls down and shatters a lamp. Prue, Piper, Dan and Leo come back in and find her on the floor. Phoebe explains what happened to her. She says it was like a "daydream" and more a "seduction" than an "attack". Prue and Piper are worried enough that they keep an eye on her through the night, and Prue walks her to her exam. Leo, hanging glasses at P3, half-remembers one of his previous charges, who had a past life that seemed to be trying to warn her. He can't find out if this is happening to Phoebe due to his wings being (at least temporarily) clipped. Dan comes in and Leo leaves. Dan is worried about Leo, who seems to have no past. Phoebe takes her exam and suffers another attack, this one more serious: the unseen force tries to strangle her and throws her to the floor. Later, the sisters and Leo consult the Book of Shadows about past lives. Piper finds a spell that will take its caster to a past life. Phoebe casts the spell and passes out. Phoebe finds herself in the eyes of one of her past lives. Jazz music is playing, Model Ts and similar cars drive the streets and a speakeasy operates inside the manor. Past-Phoebe wears an elegant red dress, a tiara and a necklace. Past-Dan is playing the piano, and looks apprehensively at Past-Phoebe. A woman notices past-Phoebe is carrying several bags and asks her what's in them. Past-Phoebe says they're herbs for her spells. Past-Phoebe goes to past-Piper, who apparently runs the speakeasy. Past-Phoebe greets past-Piper as her cousin, and asks her to have her husband, past-Dan, play something different. Past-Piper pretends to humor past-Phoebe, but goes over to past-Dan at the piano and tells her to ignore past-Phoebe. Past-Piper picks up a compact from the piano. Meanwhile, past-Phoebe finds past-Prue as a photographer, and also greets her as her cousin. Past-Prue says they need to talk, but past-Phoebe blows her off. Past-Piper comes over to past-Prue, opens the compact and passes a sheet of paper to her. Past-Phoebe confronts a little girl, Christina Larson, with a fortune teller and starting to cast a spell. She scolds Christina and smashes her favorite porcelain doll. A man, Anton, finds past-Phoebe, pushes her against the wall outside a door and passionately kisses her. He gives her a potion that will triple her power. He suspects that her cousins are planning to kill her. She drinks it and shoots fire at a crate full of bottles. At that moment, present-Phoebe wakes up. She tells Prue and Piper that her past self was evil. The sisters look for their family tree in the attic. Phoebe tells them that in their past lives, they were cousins living together in the manor. Leo says they looked the same because Phoebe's soul recognized their souls; people tend to travel in the same circles throughout time. Phoebe reports that she had no control over her actions. She wonders why she doesn't have the power to shoot fire; Leo replies that her past self must have abused it. She finds the camera that past-Phoebe used. She then finds the family tree and identifies herself as "P. Russell", on the basis of the day she died: 17 February 1924, exactly 76 years to today's date. Phoebe also notices that P. Russell died at the age of 24--the same age that Phoebe is now. Phoebe believes P. Russell is trying to warn her somehow about something that could kill her in this life. The sisters and Leo find Christina in a retirement home. She is initially scared of Phoebe, remembering her as the one who broke her doll; apparently she recognized Phoebe's soul. The sisters ask her what she saw the day that P. Russell died. Christina says that P. Russell was an evil witch and was murdered. She remembers a "pretty necklace" ripped from the bad witch's neck and that she was strangled. They ask who strangled her, but Christina only cries for her doll. Phoebe fears she'll be dead before midnight unless she can get back to the past. She casts the past-life spell again and now finds herself at the point she was before, blasting the crates. She is slightly apprehensive of killing her cousins. Anton says the necklace is an amulet and will protect P. Russell from the effects of witchcraft. He is a powerful warlock who is after the powers of past-Prue and past-Piper. He glamours into past-Leo and goes to meet past-Piper. He tries to kiss her, and then reveals his true face. He grabs her, but she gets away. P. Russell goes to past-Prue and asks to talk--but instead, shoots fire at her. Past-Prue blows ice at the same time, crystallizing P. Russell's fire. As the patrons flee, Anton is choking past-Piper when past-Dan cracks him over the back with a cane. Anton sends past-Dan flying into the fireplace. Past-Piper throws out her hands, and Anton goes into slow-motion before grabbing past-Piper's neck again. Christina flees up the stairs and hides on the landing. Past-Prue blows ice at past-Phoebe again, but it has no effect due to the amulet. Past-Prue blinds past-Phoebe with her flashbulb, then knocks her down with a flying kick. The two grapple with each other. Meanwhile, past-Piper knees Anton in the groin and smashes the grandfather clock over him. She then grabs a drapery decoration and starts strangling past-Phoebe with it. Past-Prue rips off the amulet and throws it across the room. Past-Prue and past-Piper tell past-Phoebe that they know Anton's a warlock, and they can't chance him finding her again--not even in the future. Past-Prue pulls out the piece of paper and reads a spell to end P. Russell's life at this point in every life to keep her from getting back with Anton--apparently this is why present-Phoebe got the sense she was dying. Just then, present-Phoebe comes to. She is horrified that her sisters' past selves are the ones who killed her past self. Prue and Piper try to comfort Phoebe. However, Phoebe is still devastated--and even more so that her past self was planning to kill her sisters' past selves. Prue tells Phoebe it wasn't really her. Phoebe says that in a sense, it was her, and is scared that she might actually be evil. She also reveals that her past self was a good witch who was seduced into turning evil by Anton. After she tells them that Anton glamoured into past-Leo, Leo reveals that he was past-Piper's boyfriend before she married past-Dan. He'd known this all along; he'd seen all of his past lives when he became a whitelighter, but didn't tell her so as not to influence her choice between him and Dan. This doesn't make Piper happy at all. Phoebe knows for certain she'll be dead by midnight because of the curse past-Prue and past-Piper put on past-Phoebe. Apparently past-Prue and past-Piper thought Anton and past-Phoebe were soulmates, and since Anton is immortal they couldn't chance them ever getting back together again in any lifetime. She thinks the amulet could protect her from the spell. Piper and Prue check the Book of Shadows while Leo and Phoebe go back to Christina's room. Christina says that the good cousins threw the amulet into the foyer. Phoebe proposes to write a spell to give her control over her actions in the past so she can hide the amulet and be able to find it in the present. Leo warns that the only way to do this is to switch life forces, leaving P. Russell in her body. He doesn't like the idea since it risks releasing a powerful evil witch in the present. Phoebe quickly writes a spell and casts it. The switch happens just as P. Russell is croaking out a threat to kill her cousins. Suddenly, "P. Russell" kicks past-Prue out of the way, and then throws past-Piper over her shoulder. The good cousins wonder where "P. Russell" learned how to defend herself. "P. Russell" looks frantically for the amulet, but can't find it. Past-Prue is surprised that "P. Russell" isn't trying to fight them anymore, but past-Piper thinks it may be a trap. In the present, "Christina" gets up from her wheelchair and produces the amulet. She reveals herself to be Anton in a glamour and slugs Leo through the bathroom door, where he has tied up the real Christina. Anton awakens P. Russell, who is now in Phoebe's body. Anton then puts the amulet around P. Russell's neck, and the two passionately kiss each other. In the past, the cousins are still trying to kill "P. Russell", who tries to tell them that she's from a future life. The cousins don't believe her. "P. Russell" tries to switch back, but present-P. Russell is wearing the amulet. Past-Prue blows ice at her again, but misses. In the present, Piper and Prue are comforting Christina over what has happened. Leo thinks that since Christina is the only surviving link to the events of 1924, Anton used Christina to get at the present sisters. They realize that they have to somehow get the amulet off P. Russell--but only long enough so Phoebe can switch back, since she has to be wearing the amulet to protect her from the curse. Prue suspects Anton and P. Russell are at the manor planning to kill them, so they head back there. In the past, "P. Russell" tries to switch back again, with no luck. She runs into Anton and high-kicks him across the room. Just then, the good cousins sneak up on "P. Russell." Past-Prue throws the decoration around her torso while past-Piper starts strangling her. In the present, Prue, Piper and Leo arrive at the manor to find Anton and P. Russell waiting for them. Prue tries to fling Anton through the door, but P. Russell is holding his hand, extending the amulet's protection to him as well. P. Russell shoots fire, but Piper freezes the fire and she and Prue duck behind the couch. In the past, "P. Russell," with difficulty, tries once again to switch back while being strangled. In the present, P. Russell shoots fire again, but Prue deflects it at Anton, sending him up in flames. Piper knocks out P. Russell and takes the amulet. The switch now succeeds, and P. Russell dies in the past. Phoebe comes to, gagging and near death, Prue puts the amulet back on Phoebe. The amulet glows, averting the curse. Piper isn't sure how to handle that she and Leo were lovers in the past. Just then, Dan arrives. He thinks that Leo is not for real. He checked with his brother-in-law (Jenny's father) at State Department, who revealed the only Leo Wyatt recorded in the Army died during World War II. Piper knows the truth, but can't tell Dan. Phoebe is writing a warning about Anton in the Book. She tells Prue that she's worried it won't do any good if any of her future selves turn out to be evil. Prue says that Anton wouldn't have needed P. Russell if Phoebe hadn't turned good in this life. She also says that everyone has evil in them, but it's just as natural to be evil as it is to be good--it's how to know what good is. The Battle Image:Past1.jpg|P. Baxter realizes Anton was pretending to be past-Leo Image:Past2.jpg|Anton attacks P. Baxter Image:Past3.jpg|Anton squeezes P. Baxter's face Image:Past4.jpg|Russell looks at Anton then Bowen Image:Past5.jpg|The cousins stare each other down Image:Past6.jpg|Baxter is thrown to floor Image:Past7.jpg|Russell shoots fire at Bowen Image:Past8.jpg|Bowen counters her attack with cryokinetic power Image:Past9.jpg|Cryokinesis vs. Pyrokinesis Image:Past10.jpg|Bowen freezes fire, crystallizing it Image:Past11.jpg|Baxter tries to freeze Anton Image:Past12.jpg|Anton breaks through Baxter's power Image:Past13.jpg|Bowen blows again ice Image:Past14.jpg|Amulet absorbs Bowen's power Image:Past15.jpg|Bowen and Russell duke it out Image:Past00.jpg|Baxter is strangled but knees Anton in groin and escapes Image:Past01.jpg|The girls recite the spell Image:Past02.jpg|Baxter and Bowen recite spell to curse Russell's soul Image:Pastfight2.jpg|Phoebe swaps Life Forces with Russell and fights back Image:Pastfight3.jpg|Bowen and Baxter wonder where Russell (present Phoebe) learned to defend herself like that Image:Pastfight4.jpg|Bowen shoots a blast of ice at Russell (present Phoebe) as she runs up stairs Image:Pastfight5.jpg|Russell (present Phoebe) kicks Anton in face Image:Pastfight6-.jpg|Baxter strangles Russell (present Phoebe) Image:Pastfight6.jpg|Phoebe switches Life Forces just as Russell dies Guest Stars * Tyler Christopher as Anton * Jeanette Miller as Adult Christina Larson Co-Stars * Shannen Doherty as P. Bowen * Holly Marie Combs as P. Baxter * Alyssa Milano as P. Russell * Greg Vaughan as Gordon Johnson * Daveigh Chase as Young Christina Larson * Susan Savage as Classy Woman * Lauri Hendler as Socialite * Gregg Kovan as Bouncer Featured Music :"Homecoming Song" by Owsley :"Can't Stand It" by Wilco Spells #Phoebe casts the Past Life Spell. #Phoebe casts the Past Life Spell again. #P. Bowen and P. Baxter cast the Evil Witch Vanquishing Spell #Phoebe creates and casts the Past Life Control Spell #Phoebe creates and attempts to cast the Past Life Control Reversal Spell. #Phoebe successfully casts the Past Life Control Reversal Spell. Past Life Spell :Remove the chains of time and space :And make my spirit soar. :Let these mortal arms embrace :The life that haunts before. Evil Witch Vanquishing Spell :Evil witch in my sight, :Vanquish thyself, :Vanquish thy might, :In this and every future life. Past Life Control Spell :In this time and this place :Take this spirit I displace :Bring it forth while I go back :To inhabit a soul so black. Past Life Control Reversal Spell :In this time and this place :Take this spirit I displace :Bring me forth while she goes back :To a soul so black. Potions #Anton gave P. Russell a potion to triple her powers. Powers *P. Russell / Fireball / Wine Box / Outside Manor **(After drinking a potion to triple her powers P. Russell was able to throw fire. Perhaps her power was similar to Serena Fredrick's in the pilot episode.) *Anton / Glamour / Past Leo / Outside Manor *"Past Leo" / Glamour / Anton / Manor *P. Russell / Fireball / P. Bowen / Manor *P. Bowen / Ice Breath / Fireball / Manor **(When Anton hit Gordon Johnson (Past Dan) it sounded like he had the power of telekinesis or maybe it was just some super strength ability) *P. Baxter / Freezes / Anton / Manor *Anton fights through P. Baxter's freeze attempts and replies, "I'm going to like having that power." *P. Bowen / Ice Breath / P. Russell / Manor *P. Russell / Fire / -- / Manor *"Christina Larson" / Glamour / Anton / Nursing Home *P. Bowen / Ice Breath / P. Russell / Manor *Prue / Telekinesis / "Phoebe" / Manor (Amulet protected) *"Phoebe" / Fireball / Piper / Manor *Piper / Freezes / Fire / Manor *"Phoebe" / Fire / Prue / Manor *Prue / TK / Fire/ Manor Magical Artifacts #Anton and P. Russell possessed an amulet that would shield them from good magic. Innocents #Christina Larson Magical Notes *Leo, "Well, cousins probably looked the same to you because your soul recognized their souls...We all tend to travel in the same circle of family, friends, even enemies throughout our various lives. And that’s why our souls recognize each other. So we can keep finding each other. That’s what soul mates mean." *When you become a whitelighter the Elders show you your past lives. *Dan was Piper's last lover?! Evil Beings #Anton, an immortal warlock in love with P. Russell #P. Russell, an ancestor to the Charmed Ones & Phoebe's past life. Vanquished #Anton, Prue TK'ed "Phoebe's" fire. Good Beings #P. Bowen, an ancestor to the Charmed Ones & Prue's past life. #P. Baxter, an ancestor to the Charmed Ones & Piper's past life. #Gordon Johnson, P. Baxter's husband & Dan's past life. Notes * Brian Krause joins the regular cast as Leo Wyatt. He now appears in the opening credits after Dorian Gregory until the beginning of season 3 where they switch places. * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * The title of the episode is a reference to the movie Pardon My Past (1945). * While the Halliwell family tree is very detailed, large portions of it seem to be inaccurate. Grams date of birth is listed as June 23, 1937 making her merely 12 when Patty was born April 5, 1950. Her date of death, known to be 1998, was listed as March 5, 1968 - even though she was seen alive and well in the Season 1 episode That '70s Episode. Grams has also said repeatedly that there has "never been a man in the bunch" when she herself is shown to have a brother (Gordon Johnson II) and there being several male relatives between them and Melinda Warren. Although, Grams could also mean that there was never a male charmed one. * Phoebe’s date of birth is November 2, 1975. * Piper’s date of birth is August 7, 1973. * P. Russell’s date of birth is July 2, 1900 and died on February 17, 1924. * Leo's past life (which Anton impersonates) dies sometime between February 17, 1924 and May 6, 1924, as that is when Leo himself is born. * It is probable that Prue's past life was named "Phoebe", as Patty makes reference to naming Phoebe after her favorite aunt, and Phoebe's past life was dead before Penny was born (and according to the family tree, she was an only child, and daughter to Piper's past life.) A contradictory theory to this is that the name Phoebe could have come from a paternal Aunt of Patty's, although the "P" name seems to be a Warren/Halliwell trait started with the cousins. * Phoebe doesn’t use her power. * Prue doesn’t use her Astral Projection power. * The Grandfather Clock gets smashed again. Quotes :Prue: Great party. Maybe we should do this more often. :(Piper’s attention is directed towards Dan and Leo, who are drinking beer and talking in the living room.) :Piper: Yeah. Maybe next time we can trim the guest list by one. :Prue: Piper. I had to invite Leo. He was at the club when I went to go pick up the supplies. He knew that we were throwing a party. :Piper: Well didn’t you think maybe he’d feel a little awkward being here because of Dan? :Prue: It doesn’t look like he feels too awkward to me. Look, Piper, he’s been mortal for what? A couple of weeks now? I mean, I felt bad for him. He doesn’t know anybody and it’s not like there’s a fallen-white-lighters-support group to join or anything. :Piper: Prue, I’m not upset with you. I’m just…I’m…I’m, upset with the whole situation. :Prue: Well, Leo’s just going to have to accept the fact that you’re with Dan now. You are still with Dan, right? :Piper: Yes. Of course. (We see Leo and Dan laughing.) :Piper: What do you think they’re talking about? :Prue: You :Piper: Great. :Phoebe: I have too many phobias. To study for my psych exam. I never knew there were so many. Claustrophobia, arachnophobia.. : (she flips through her flash cards) :Phoebe: Kleptophobia, phallusphobia. :Prue: Relaxaphobia. :Phoebe: Cute. :Prue: Just trying to help. :Piper: What the hell are they talking about? :(Cut to Leo and Dan.) :Leo: My favorite ball player? Joe DiMaggio. Hands down. :Dan: DiMaggio. No. I meant when you were growing up. :Leo: DiMaggio was…my grandfather’s favorite. That’s why he’s mine too. :Dan: You know Leo, this is just an observation, but uh, you don’t like to talk about your past that much. Do you? :Leo: It’s just not all that interesting, really. :Dan: Not that interesting? I mean, being in the army sounds pretty interesting. How, I mean, how long have you been out? :(Piper enters.) :Leo: Piper. :Piper: Hi guys. Having fun? Not talking about me too much I hope. :Dan: No. No. Not at all. :Piper: No? :Dan: Actually. Leo was about to fill me in on his army experience. :Piper: The army? (Leo smiles) Huh. Whoops. Look at the time. Gotta call it a night. Party’s over. :(Phoebe enters looking for the family tree. Piper, Prue, and Leo follow her.) :Phoebe: Family tree. I know I saw one somewhere. :Piper: Uh, I still don’t understand. :Phoebe: We were all related. Cousins. And we lived here at the manor back in the twenties. (She begins looking for the family tree) :Piper: Together? Here? (She looks at Prue) So much for evolution. :Prue: Wait. So you saw us in our past lives? I mean, did we look the same? (Phoebe looks up from the trunk) :Phoebe: Uh, yeah. You did, actually. Kind of. (She opens the trunk, kneels down, and begins to look through it) Past Lives Image:P. Bowen.jpg|P. Bowen Image:P. Baxter.jpg|P. Baxter-Johnson Image:P. Russell.jpg|P. Russell Image:Gordon Johnson.jpg|Gordon Johnson Image:Past Leo.jpg|P. Baxter's former lover, name not revealed External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 214